A Whole Different Story
by HappyPup634
Summary: "Every Gallagher Girl is a leader, even if they don't know it." Prologue is up.
1. Prologue

If you sit back and watch things happen, you don't get very far in life. So that's why every Gallagher Girl is a leader, even if they don't know it. In this academy, everybody is a team. You have different parts of a team. Like Liz... wouldn't do very well in field work, but she outshines all of us with her photographic memory and technology skills. Bex is probably the most strongest girl in the student body. Macey is great at sticking to her cover. I'm basically made to disappear. If you wanted somebody to rob the bank and not be caught, then I am perfect for the job (not that I would ever do that.) Our newest "addition", Zach, can lie like there isn't no tomorrow.

That's why there are Comms Units. To communicate with your group, just incase if you were in a difficult situation. My case is mainly the Circle Of Cavan.

Most of the time, everything works out well. You would think since we're spies, trouble follows us everywhere. That's false.

I'll admit this, if a hundred full grown men came and tried to attack me, I'd call for back up.

They say the more the merrier. That's true.

What I'm trying to say is spies are independent, but sometimes you just have to count on other people for success.

**Do you like the prologue? I know it's a little repetitive. Is it intriguing? **


	2. Chapter 1

**The First REAL Chapter**

**You guys ready for the first chapter? I am, because I have NO clue on what I'm going to write. **

Dreaming can be a cruel thing. Believe it or not, nightmares can ruin you, mentally.

Death can ruin you mentally, also. Especially if the person was killed right infront of your eyes. That can cause those pesky dreams.

Sometimes it doesn't even matter on who died, it could be how they were killed. When you're a spy, the chances you'll come back from a mission won't be guarenteed.

As Mr. S says, "The lucky ones come home, even if they are inside a box."

I can't help but think somebody is going to go, whether it be me or Zach or Bex.

If six people going in to a Circle of Cavan hot spot filled with thousands of armed agents, well.. let's just say the odds aren't their favor.

Those six people consist of: Zachary Goode, Rebecca Baxter, Cameron Morgan, Edward Townsend, Abigail Cameron, and Joe S.

Even if we survived, we would still have at least a few injuries, severe or not.

I think I'll wear a helmet, so I won't hit my head and get _another _concussion. Or loose my memory, _again. _

It's not like we don't have backup, because we do. The whole Gallagher Academy, CIA, and MI6 is on our side.

It is the fact we're going to have to be more careful than ever before.

One wrong move can cause all of us to become deceased.

I bet your wondering why Liz and/or Macey aren't coming. Both of their families don't know about the whole "spy" thing, so it's best if they don't go. As I said, one of us could get killed and if Macey did, then the whole United States would know.

Right now, we are on the plane. Don't ask on how we got by with our weapons, ask Dr. Fibbs.

Guess those metal detectors aren't strong enough.

I'm sitting beside Aunt Abby, Bex is sitting beside Zach, and Townsend is sitting beside Mr. S., suprisingly.

None of us are asleep, which is what we need to be doing. So here I am, being more bored than I've ever been in a lifetime.

Liz is no doubtfully hacking and researching and... being Liz. Macey is probably at the libabry, studying, or sleeping. They would be in class about this time, on a weekday. We just left 2 hours, 46 minutes, and 7 seconds ago, at 8:30.

None of us can help being nervous, not even the adults. I think it's because they're so used to knowing about how many people are going to be guarding the walls of the place.

I have no clue if I experienced something like this over the Summer. Out all of us, Zach would know the greatest amount about this. He would be the one who has the best survival rate.

Sadly, Mr. S. and I have the least.

We have to be confident, because if we go in there all scared then they're going to sense it and it'll make us an easy target. They will catch us and I believe you know the rest.

Occasionally, the advantages of being a normal civilian will come to my mind. How they don't have to look and make sure nobody in an evil terroist organization is following them. They have much less things to worry about.

But then the advantages of being a spy comes to my mind. You can defend yourself much better, you can know the time without even looking at a clock, and if you are Liz, you never have problems when testing.

I wish I could be at Gallagher, curled up on a seat in the library reading a book, sleeping, or even studying. Unfortunately, I can't really do that.

Soon enough, my eyelids begin to droop and I relax my muscles making me finally dead to the world.

**Was that too short? I know, I love long chapters but even a short one takes a lot of time. My typing progam doesn't have a little thing where I can see how many words I've wrote. **


End file.
